Das Geständnis
by Jane.Dumas
Summary: Dieser One-Shot basiert auf Diana Gabaldons Werk 'Feuer und Stein' aus der Highlander-saga. Diese Geschichte setzt nahtlos dort an wo das Buch endet. Jamie Fraser/Claire Fraser


42\. Das Geständnis

 _Wir kämpften uns nach oben, hinaus aus dem Schoß der Welt, feucht und dampfend, mit gummiweichen Gliedern. Auf dem ersten Treppenabsatz fiel ich auf die Knie, und Jamie, der mir aufhelfen wollte, landete neben mir. Hilflos kicherten wir vor und hin, rafften uns auf und krochen mehr, als daß wir gingen, die schmale Stiege hinauf, bis wir aif den zweiten Treppenabsatz wieder zusammenbrachen. Hier befand sich ein uraltes, glasloses Erkerfenster, und das Mondlicht tauchte uns in Silber. Dampfend und eng umschlungen lagen wir in der kühlen Winterluft und warteten darauf, daß unsere Herzen und unser Atem sich wieder an die Oberwelt gewöhnten._

 _Der Mond über uns war voll und rund und füllte fast das ganze Fenster aus. Es war kein Wunder, daß das Meer und die Frauen dem Wirken dieses erhabenen Gestirns unterworfen waren, das so nah und beherrschend war._

 _Aber mein Blut folgte nun einem anderen Gesetz, und das Wissen um meine Freiheit durchzuckte mich wie eine Gefahr._

„ _Ich habe auch ein Geschenk für dich", sagte ich plötzlich zu Jamie. Er drehte sich zu mir, und seine Hand glitt groß und sicher über meinen noch flachen Bauch._

„ _Ach ja?"_

 _Und die Welt um uns herum war voller neuer Möglickeiten._

Strahlend sah ich in Jamies Leuchtend blaue Augen, die mich erwartungsvoll musterten.

„Ja", erwiderte ich schlicht.

„Ich….also wir …ähm…", fing ich plötzlich an zu stottern.

„Sassenach?", fragte er mich nun verwirrt durch mein Stottern.

„Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ….ich bin Schwanger, Jamie."

Zuerst sah er mich nur an und in seiner Miene spiegelte sich Unglauben. Er öffnete den Mund und schloß ihn wieder ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.

Doch schließlich sprach er: „Aber…ich dachte…. ."

„Ja, ich doch auch.", fiel ich ihm ins Wort. „Ich muss mich wohl geirrt haben."

In den letzen Wochen war ich so sehr mit anderen Problemen beschäftigt gewesen, dass mir die unverkennbaren Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft einfach entgangen waren. Eben erst als ich den Vollmond gesehen hatte kam mir der Gedanke, daß ich nun schon seit zwei Monaten nicht geblutet hatte. Ich begann zu rechnen, und würde von Jamie unterbrochen, der sich nun wieder gefasst hatte.

„Wann, _mo duinne_?", fragte er mit einer Stimme die vor Freude und Überraschung leicht bebte.

Während er das fragte, sah er mir direkt ins Gesicht und seine Augen begannen so zu strahlen wie ich es seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Ich zuckte die Schultern ehe ich erwiderte, „Lass mich einen Moment nachrechen wann mein letzer Eisprung war, dann kann ich es dir sagen."

„ _Eisprung_?"

Ich vergass immer wieder daß Jamie so manches, was für mich selbstverständlich war, ja noch gar nicht wissen konnte.

„Äh ja - der Zeitpunkt, wenn eine Frau bereit ist ein Kind zu empfangen. Jedenfalls – es muss auf Lallybroch gewesen sein.", erklärte ich ihm gedankenverloren.

Seine Antwort war es sich zu mir zu beugen und mir ins Ohr zu flüstern, „Das kannst du mir später erklären, Sassenach."

Ich fühlte seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr und mit einem mal hatten wir besseres zu tun als zu reden.

Als seine Lippen die meinen umschlossen waren unsere Bewegungen zunächst fast schüchtern, so zärtlich waren sie. Doch schnell siegte die Leidenschaft und die Küsse wurden fordernder.

Jamie zog mir trotz aller Eile behutsam die Kutte aus. Als wir beide von den störenden Klamotten befreit waren, sah Jamie sich langsam jeden Inch meiner Haut an als würde er mich zum ersten Mal sehen. Als er mich zur Genüge bewundert hatte küsste er jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers, den er auf seinem Weg zwischen meine Beine streifte. Besondere Aufmerksamkeit wiedmete er meinem Bauch von dem er jetzt wusste, daß unser Kind hier heranwuchs. Wir liebten uns auf den engen Stiegen im Glanz des Mondlichts und jeder trübe Gedanke war lange vergessen.

Kapitel 1

Ein neuer Plan

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten wir Seite an Seite als die Sonne bereits hoch im Zenit stand. Wir hatten den ganzen Morgen verschlafen. Da ich Jamie nach den Anstrengungen der letzten Nacht schonen wollte, schlug ich vor den Tag im Bett zu verbringen und Jamie stimmte mir mit dem für ihn so typischen halben Schulterzucken zu.

So ging ich in die Küche um uns beiden etwas zu essen zu holen. Nachdem wir gegessen hatten erzählt ich Jamie was ich in meiner Zeit über Empfängnis, Schwangerschaft und Geburt gelernt hatte. Hin und wieder stellte er mir fragen dazu.

So meinte er plötzlich als ich ihm gerade das Wachstum eines Kindes im ersten Drittel erläuterte,

Sassenach?...können wir weiter wie bisher – du weißt schon - ….Äh…also….miteinander schlafen?

Ich nahm Ihm diese Sorgen und erklärte ihm, daß es völlig bedenk los sei solange es mir dabei gut ging.

Außerdem machte ihm die hohe Sterblichkeit im Kindbett große Sorgen. Ich nahm ihm auch diese Angst, indem ich ihm die Ursachen die Kindbettfiebers erklärte so gut ich es vermochte ohne ihn mit neuen Begriffen zu verwirren. Ich wollte das er mir folgen kann Jamie hörte mir aufmerksam zu.

Warte, mo duinne!, fiel er mir plötzlich ins Wort. Du sagst also, daß alles was man tun muss, um ein Kindbettfieber zu vermeiden, die Hände gründlich zu säubern ist?, seinem Tonfall –Faszination und Ehrfurcht gemischt mit Begeisterung – konnte ich entnehmen wie Unglaublich ihm diese Offenbarung erscheinen musste.

Geduldig erklärte ich meinem Ehemann das Prinzip der Hygiene, Leichenblutvergiftungen und daß auch die Nachgeburt eine Wichtige Rolle spiele.

Ich habe gehört, daß Schwangere Frauen oft Launisch und besonders ….äh…interessiert daran sind das Lager mit Ihren Männern zu teilen. Jamie warf dies leise und fast schüchtern ein, doch ich meinte auch einen leisen Unterschwelligen Hauch von Hoffnung heraus zu hören der mich kichern ließ.

Jamie dreht als er mein kichern hörte beschämt den Kopf zur Seite und fing an eine Entschuldigung zu murmeln. Ich nahm sein Kinn sanft in die Hand und dreht sein Gesicht zu mir so, daß er mich ansehen musste.

Ich schmiegte mich näher an ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mundwinkel.

Jamie., hauchte ich selbst leicht beschämt so offen darüber zu reden.

Aye, Sassenach?

Ich lache weil du Recht hast. Es ist tatsächlich so, daß ich noch mehr Lust empfinde als gewöhnlich.


End file.
